Season 2 Episode 1
by LOTRLoverSHA07
Summary: Just my thoughts on the first episode of the Second Season. Set after Devil's Trap, so if you haven't seen that episode, you may be spoiled. Written in script format. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the Supernatural characters. They all belong to the genius mind of Eric Kripke. I do, however, own all of the characters that DO NOT appear in the series. Although, I wouldn't mind owning Dean...

A/N: This is just what I think the beginning of Season 2 will begin like. This is NOT what is actually going to happen because it's really a lame beginning, but I'd like to see more Dean centered stories so I'm just writing one. Don't worry, Sammy fans, he'll be in it, too.

Scene: Hospital Floor.People/doctors/nurses are milling around doing hospital things. Camera focuses on a girl, LIBBY COLT, wearing blue scrubs. She's about 5'6", has dark brown hair, a fair complexion, and bright blue eyes. She's sitting at a nurse's station computer typing something in. Another nurse comes out of the elevator and over to her.

Nurse: Libby, we have a new arrival.

Libby: What's their name?

Nurse: _(looks at chart)_ Samuels. Came in last week . He and another person we in a car accident. Hit by a semi. Put into the ICU. He has since stablized but his friend is still in critical condition.

Libby: (_continuing to type_) Alright, give me his file and let me know when he arrives, please.

Nurse: (_points to elevator_) He's here now.

Libby turns to look at the elevator. A doctor and a male nurse wheel an unconcious man, DEAN, out. She watches as they wheel him into a room right across the nurse's station. Close up on a tired, sad looking Libby.

Opening Title

Scene: Instide Dean's hospital room. Libby is fiddling with the TV. She grunts and finally turns it off. She walks over to a closes in the corner and pulls out a radio. She turn's it on and Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit" fills the room. She smiles as she walks over to the still passed out Dean.Next to him is a little car filled with antiseptic, gauze and tape. She picks up some gauze and begins to change his bandages. Just as she is about to put some on Dean's head his eyes fly open. She stops, mid-way and looks at him.

Libby: (_Smiling_) Hi.

Dean: (_Confused look that turns to a sly smile_) Hi...

Libby: Do you know where you are?

Dean: (_Looks around room_) A hospital...?

Libby: Do you know _who_ you are?

Dean: (_thinks for a minute_) Dean Win--(_looks at Libby_) Dean. My name is Dean.

Libby: (_gets a suspicious look but shrugs it off_) Good. My name is Libby. I'm your nurse right now. (_continues to fix bandages on head_) This may sting a litte. (_Dean winces when she puts the antiseptic on his head)_

Dean: (_When she's done and cleanind things up_) You're my nurse? (_Libby nods_) You look a little young to be a nurse.

Libby: Well, I'm really just an intern.

Dean: You look too young to be an intern.

Libby: I'm really smart.

Dean: How old are you?

Libby: (_pauses and gives Dean a look_) Almost 20. (_Pulls a chair up to Dean's bedside and brings out a clipboard_) Listen, now that you're awake I need to ask you a few questions.

Dean: Almost 20? How can you be an intern at 20?

Libby: (_begins to tap pen on clipboard in annoyance_) I graduated high school very early. I'll be glad to tell you my life story later but right now I need to ask you a few questions. To see what you remember.

Dean: Remember about what?

Libby: You were in a car accident. Hit by a semi.

Dean: (_looks spaced out then eyes get wide_) Shit! Where's my dad? Where's my brother?

Libby: (_gets up, startled)_ Calm down! Calm down. What are there names?

Dean: John and Sam.

Libby: (_slowly, calmly_) Alright. I'll see what I can find out. I'll be back later to check on you and let you know then.

She gets up to leave, turning the radio off as she does. She pauses long enough to grab a remote and fling it on the bed next to Dean.

Libby: 14, 20, and 32 are the best channels.

Libby closes the door and walks to the nurse's station. there is a clear view of Dean through his hospital window. She watches as he covers his face with his hands, worried.

Libby: (_to nurse sitting at the computer_) Hey Babette, can I use the computer for a minute? I need to try to find Samuels's father of brother.

Babette: Sure, honey.

Babette gets up and leaves the station. Libby sits and begins to type in John Samuels. The page loads with no results. She then types in Sam Samuels and again produces no results. Babette returns.

Babette: Find what you were looking for, Sweetie?

Libby: No. Babette, do you know the name of the man he came in with last week?

Babette: No...sorry, Honey. I think Dr. Shepard was monitoring them on Floor 4, though. You could try to get it out of him but you know how he is about the privacy of is patients.

Libby: Oh, but Babette (_smiles_) you forget that I'm a very persuasive girl. I'll charm the socks off of that old fart with my smile.

Babette: Good luck honey!

Libby gets up and leaves the nurse's station with a clipboard and a pen. She runs to the elevator and pushes a button. Fade out as the doors close on her fae.

Commercial Break

So what are your thoughts? Should I keep pursuing this story or just start again with a while other idea? I have a few...REVIEW PLEASE! Doesn't have to be good! If you like it and want me to continue make sure to REVIEW and tell me. Perhaps even give me a few ideas on how you might like it to go...


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Alrighty, here's part two of my episode one. I'd like to say something, however. I was on a Supernatural forum yesterday and I was looking in the spoilers section and I came across a particular spoiler. Now, I'm not going to say what it was but it made me laugh just a little bit because as I was reading I realized that some of those spoilers sounded similar to what was going to happen in my story. I'd just like to tell people that may have also seen that particular spoiler that I didn't steal any ideas from it. The events that are going to happen in my fanfic are purely my ideas and I came up with them before I even read that. **

**One with the episode, then?**

Scene opens to Libby walking down a carpeted hospital hallways, searching for someone. She sees him and runs towards him.

Libby: Dr. Shepard! (_runs to a slighty gray haired man, who turns towards her_) Dr. Shepard, my name is Libby Colt. (smiles)

Dr. Shepard: Ah, yes. Libby Colt. I've heard about you. You're the super genius intern, right. On her way to becoming a full-time RN?

Libby: Yes, sir, that's me. (_becomes slightly embarrassed)_

Dr. Shepard: How can I help you?

Libby: I'm currently the nurse of one of your old patients and he's just woken up. He asked me to find the friend that he came in with but it seems that he's suffering from a minor case of amnesia. Is there any possibility that you could give me the patients name?

Dr. Shepard: Oh, I'm sorry. I have a strict rule about giving out patients names. Only to other doctors or license RNs do I give out names. No interns.

Libby: (_talking quickly_) Yes, but you said yourself that I'm about to become a full-time RN, right? And my floor is currently short-staffed so I'm acting as his RN anyway--

Dr. Shepard: Who's RN?

Libby: (_catching her breath_) Dean Samuels. He says that either his father or brother came in with him last week, but I tried to look up the names he gave me and produced on results.

Dr. Shepard: I'm sorry, really I am, but I cannot give you that information. (_begins walking away_) Have his doctor contact me and--

Libby runs in front of Dr. Shepard and stops him

Libby: He didn't ask his doctor, sir, he asked me. (_sighing)_ Please? Couldn't you bend your little rule, just this once?

Dr. Shepard: (_hesitates and looks around, exasperated)_ Alright, come with me.

Dr. Shepard and Libby walk down the hall to the nurses station. You see, however do not hear, Dr. Shepard politely ask the nurse at the computer to move as he types something in.

Dr. Shepard: (_reading from computer_) My records show that a Dean Samuels came in last Tuesday with a John Winchester.

Libby's face freezes with a horrified look.

Dr. Shepard: (_still looking at screen_) Mr. Winchester was hit by the bulk of the semi, where as Mr. Samuels was just tossed around a bit, only recieving a bit of trauma to the head. Although, we are still baffles about how he got the gash in his stomach. (turns to Libby) Ms. Colt, are you alright?

Libby: (_confused, but polite)_ Yes. Yes I'm fine. (_starts backing away slowly_) Thank you very much, Dr. Shepard. (_turns and runs down the hallway_)

Scene cuts to Dean's hospital room. Camera circles his bed and stops on his left, the door in view. Libby comes in angry and shuts the door.

Libby: (_pointing to Dean and very mad_) Who are you!

Scene cuts to an abandoned junkyard office building. Inside we see Sam sitting in a chair, unconcious and head down. We see that his arms are tied. A man in the shadows comes out and we see that it is Bobby. Slowly Sam comes to.

Sam: (_looking around, not seeing Bobby at first and not noticing his hands are tied_) Dad? Dean!

Bobby: Well, hello, Sleeping Beauty.

Sam: Bobby, man. Where's Dad and Dean?

Bobby: (_arms crossed over chest)_ Hospital.

Sam finally notices his arms are tied. He stuggles, trying to free himself. He looks back at Bobby, who's laughing at his struggle.

Sam: (_slowly at first, then gets angrier_) You. It's you. The one that's after me. You're possessing Bobby, aren't you!

Bobby: Oooh. Looks like all that time at Stanford really payed off.

Sam: (_still struggling_) Where's my dad? Where the hell isDean!

Bobby: They're at the hospital, just like I said. They would be dead right now, but I can't really get into the hospital at the moment.

Sam: Yeah? Why's that? Afraid of sick people?

Bobby: (_walks up to Sam and gets in his face_) Oh, believe me, boy. I am most certainly not afraid of sick people. I enjoy sick people. Watching them suffer right before they die brings a smile to my face. (_walks away from Sam, begins to circle him_) No, I couldn't get in because of something. Or should I say, someone.

Sam: What are you talking about?

Bobby: There's a nurse working at the hospital. Taking care of your brother, in fact. (_gets in Sam's face again_) I want you to go to the hospital, charm the socks off that little bitch, take her out, and then...

Sam: What? What would you like me to do with her.

Bobby: (_smiles wickedly_) You're going to kill her.

Scene ends with shocked look on Sam's face.

**

* * *

So, thoughts on second part? Anyone have any idea what's going to happen next? Have a sugguestion to give me? REVIEW, please!**


	3. Part 3

Alrighty, time for part 3? Well, last night we had a major thunder storm that was keeping me up so I decided to finish part 3 while watching Conan O'Brien. Anyone watch Conan? He's funny. I was also watching Craig Ferguson make fun of himself. Hilarious. Also, as a treat, I suppose, this part is a teensy but longer than the first two, but not that much, I think. I was on a roll and just kept going. Anyways, I've finished part 3 and about to type it and I've already started on part 4--Episode 1 is almost over... Remember to Read and Review with thoughts...

* * *

Scene: Return to Dean's hospital room. Libby is pacing ack and forth in front of Dean's bed. Dean looks confused and Libby looks panicked. 

Libby: Who the hell are you? How do you know John Winchester?

Dean's eyes go wide and he begins to squirm with anticipation.

Dean: He's here? (_winces in pain)_

Libby: Yes, he is here. But I'm not telling you anything else until you explain to me how you know him.

Dean: How I know him? What about you? How do you know him? Shit, are you one of them?

Libby: (_stops pacing and looks directly at Dean_) One of who?

Dean: (_waving a hand around_) One of those bastard demons.

Libby: NO! I am most certainly not! I'm just a freaked out nurse trying to figure out why one of my patients is lying to me!

Dean begins to say something but Babette knocks on the door and opens it.

Babette: (_to Dean_) Excuse me. (_to Libby_) Libby, honey, we have another one...(_looks at chart in her hands_) John Winchester.

Libby quickly looks at Dean, meanly and rushes out. Dean has a view of Libby standing just outside the doorway. Her tense face quickly softens and she smiles. Babette begins to shut the door, but not before Dean hears:

Libby: John!

John: (_hoarsly_) Libby, what are you doing here?

Scene ends.

Scene: Inside John's hospital room, John is lying still in his hospital bed, his right leg in a cast. Libby is sitting to his right, holding his hand. A nurse fiddles with one of John's monitors then leaves.

Libby: What happened to you, John?

John: (_confused, grabbing his bandaged head_) We were driving away...

Libby: Driving from what?

John: (_looks at her and looks heartbroken_) We found it, Libby. The demon who has caused us so much pain for all these years...

Libby is floored. Her eyes go wide and a frightened look fills her face.

Libby: You found him. Really found him?

John: Not only did we find him, Libby. He was in me. (_his face goes blank and he looks away sadly_) He made me do things, Libby. I hurt them..

Libby: Hurt who? You keep saying that "we" found him.

John: (_looks back at Libby_) My boys...my sons and I found him. We hunted him down...

Libby is shocked, once again. She sits back in her chair and runs her hands over her face.

John: (_suddenly frantic_) My boys! Where are they? Sam, Dean. Where are they?

Libby: (_laughing like she can't believe what she's hearing_) Dean? You're son's name is Dean? Dean Samuels?

John: (_gives her a crazy look_) No, Winchester. Why...?

Libby: There's a patient I'm taking care of and he asked me to find his brother and father. His chart says his name is Dean Samuels.

John: (_thinks for a minute_) That's Dean! He must have used his mother's maiden name for that ID. (_looks at Libby, hopeful_) Sam? Is Sam okay?

Libby: (_face falls, she looks at her hands and shakes her head_) I'm sorry. I haven't heard anything about him...

John: But he is here, right?

Libby: I--uh...(_leans into John_) You only came in here with one other person--Dean.

John: What?

Libby: From what the police could tell us, the driver wasn't found. They figured that he was drunk and unhurt and he wandered off. They did a search of the surrounding woods but found nothing.

John: You don't think he was taken, do you?

Libby: By the Demon? (_John nods_) I don't know...maybe?

John and Libby stop talking and think for a moment.

John: Okay, here's what we're gonna do. You're going to fill Dean in--

Libby: (_unenthusiastic_) Okay...

John: (_off Libby's reaction_) What's wrong?

Libby: Nothing... (_off John's look_) It's just--right before you came I was accusing him of being a fraud and he kept insisting that I was one of them.

John: That's fine. He'll get over it. Just go in there and calmly explain to him everything. He's a follower. He'll listen if I tell him to.

Libby: Sure he's not stubborn like his old papa?

John laughs and pats Libby on the hand. She gets up, walks to the door, opens it a little and stops.

Libby: Hey John?

John: Yeah, Libby?

Libby: (_quietly_) Have you told them about me? About...my past? How I'm connected to him?

John: (_softly_) No...I wanted to protect both them and you.

Libby: (_face drops_) Does this mean that I'm going to have to explain it to them? 'Cause I don't think I can handle that right now... (_looks down_)

John: (_slightly worried_) First we're gonna have to find Sam...

Libby looks up and nods and walks out. Scene ends.

Scene: Dean's hospital room. He's changing channels on the television, annoyed. A random nurse is checking Dean's stats. She finishes and opens the door. Libby is in the doorway. She politely motions and hi and closes the door. She leans on the door and looks at Dean, then looks down.

Libby: (_sighing)_ Your father is doing extremely well for someone who got hit by a semi. You, too.

Dean: (_harshly_) How do you know my father?

Libby: (_walks to chair, sits_) I've helped him a couple of times.

Dean: How come he's never mentioned you? What did you help him with?

Libby: (_uncomfortably_) I'd rather not say right now. Actually, he helped me with a personal problem and I helped him with research on...(_hesitates, then whispers_) the Demon...

Dean: What? (_trying to sit up_) You know about that? (_angry_) What do you know?

Libby begins to say something but a knock on the door interrupts her. Dean and Libby look to the door. The door opens and Sam walks in. He closes the door and wakls to the foot of Dean's bed. He glances at Dean and then looks at Libby.

Sam: Are you Libby Colt?

Libby: (_pauses_) Yes, I am.

Sam pulls a gun from his jacket. He cocks it and points it directly at Libby.

Dean: (_yelling_) Sam, no!

Sam: (_struggles not to shoot_) I can't help it, Dean! I'm sorry...

Sam pulls the trigger. The screen fades to black with the gun shot.

(Commercial Break)

* * *

So, as I was writing John and Libby's conversation, I was getting so into it that I forgot that I was the one writing it. I was thinking, "Man, wouldn't it suck if all of the sudden John died of a blood clot like Denny did on Grey's? Oh wait..." Just a funny little tidbit I felt like sharing... 

So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Could use a little more something? A little less something? I realize there is a lot of Libby right now, but right now she's what links the Winchester boys together. She'll go away for a while and then come back. She's a major part of the killing of the Demon in my story, so give her a chance. Or don't. If you don't like her then go read another fanfic...

Also, I haven't decided if I should do more episodes...should I? Something to keep you guys entertained until September 5th and 21st? Feedback welcome...

* * *

P.S. I just want to apoligize if the format my last two entries seems different from the first. Fanfic has been screwy lately, as some of you may know. It's not letting me download wordpad, which is what I use for my fanfics so I have to copy it to the notepad and re-do all the italics and underlines. Which, actually, kind of pisses me off because it takes much longer since I have to do it twice. But I do it because some of you seem to actually like my story. Why I do not know, because I was just doing this so that I was doing something other than wishing it was September. I like to see what you guys think... 


	4. Part 4

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the 4th part being so late. I had it written last week but had no time to type it up. Family came over to visit and I had my birthday. But good news! I finished the 5th and final part of this episode and am typing that up tonight as well. Say, did anyone read the spoilers over at supernatura.tv? Wow. From the looks of it, it's going to be a great season premiere and season. I didn't mean to read them but, well, curiosity took over my body and I looked. Now I cannot wait for September 21st! **

**Well, seeing as I have nothing more to ramble about, shall we...?**

* * *

Scene: John's hospital room. A nurse is in with him.

Nurse: Need anything else, Sweetie?

John: Yes, could you hand me the phone, please?

The nurse hands him the phone and leaves. John dials and puts phone to ear. Ringing is heard and the click as someone picks up the phone.

John: (_pauses for person to talk_) Bobby? Listen, I really need your--

Cut to: Junkyard where Demon/Bobby is holed up.

Bobby: Bobby's not here right now, John. Although, I did have a lovely chat with your son, Sam. Nice boy.

Cut to: John's hospital room.

John: (_angry_) You bastard! What have you done with him?

Bobby: (_voice over_) Oh, nothing to worry about, John. Just sent him on a little errand. (_cut to junkyard, evil smile from Demon_) Say, how's your friend, Libby?

Cut to: John's hospital room.

John: What does she have to do with my son?

Bobby: (_voice over_) She has everything to do with your son. See, in about five minutes she's going to be dead. Why, you ask? Because your son, Sam, is going to do it.

Phone goes dead. John slams phone down, angrily.

John: Damn it!

John frantically pushes the nurse button. When no one comes he attemps to get out of bed to warn Libby. The nurse from before returns to John halfway on the bed and halfway off.

Nurse: Mr. Winchester! What on earth do you think you are doing? (_rushes to put him back in bed_)

John: I have to find Libby!

Nurse: She's in with a patient! (_continues to struggle with John_) You have a broken leg! You'll break it off if you don't get back in bed!

John, fed up with the pain, gives up. He gets back on bed. Both he and nurse are panting.

John: I have...to see...Libby. My nurse.

Nurse: (_slightly offended)_ Sir, I'm also your nurse.

John: (_forceful)_ I need Libby!

Nurse: (_startled, then through teeth_) Sir, she's in with a patient right now. I'll tell her to come see you as soon as she's done. (_begins to leave_)

John: (_as nurse is closing door_) Please! It's important! (_nurse shuts door_) Damn it!

Cut to: Dean's hospital room. Sam is staring at Libby, still pointing his recently fired gun. Dean also stares at Libby. Both have dumbfounded looks on their face. Camera shows Libby, a concentrated look on something in front of her face. The bullet Sam shot is floating two inches from her face. The bullet drops to the floor, with a "ping!". Sam has cocked the gun and is ready to shoot another bullet, but struggling not to. Libby slowly gets up and walks towards Sam.

Dean: Sam! What the hell are you doing?

Libby continues to slowly walk towards Sam, looking directly into his eyes. She gets to the struggling Sam and calmy takes the gun from him. He falls back as the force that was controlling him goes away. Libby takes the gun and places it in the closet for now.

Dean: Sam, what was that?

Sam begins to answer but is interupted by a nurse coming in.

Nurse: Is everything alright in here? We heard a really loud bang out here.

The boys look at each other nervously. Libby hops to the nurse, edging her out.

Libby: Everything is fine. Sam--the big klutz--fell hard over this chair.

Sam: (_seeing the save_) Yeah. (_rubs knee_) Ow...

Nurse: Oh, okay. (_sees bullet on floor_) What's that?

Sam: (_picking up bullet_) That's mine. Fell out of my pocket.

Nurse: Alright, take care. (_leaves_)

A long pause. Everyone, especially Dean and Sam, is trying to take everything that happened in. Libby is panting from almost being caught.

Dean: (_angry_) What the hell was that, Sam!

Sam is quiet as he searched for the words.

Libby: (_sits back down_) The Demon was controlling him.

Sam: (_stunned_) You know about it?

Dean: (_nodding_) She was about to tell me what she knows before you came in here and going all psycho on us, Sam!

Libby: (_hands on head, talking to herself_) I cannot do this. Not right now. (_to Sam_) Maybe you should go talk to your father, Sam.

Sam: Dad? Where's Dad?

Libby: (_looking away, annoyed)_ Down the hall, room 316.

Sam rushes out. Libby walks to the chair he was sitting in, directly across from Dean, and puts her head between her knees.

Dean: (_annoyed_) Would you please tell me what's the hell is going on?

Libby: (_looking at him_) After the crash, the Demon took Sam. I guess he forced him to come here and kill me.

Dean: Why?

Libby: (_defensive)_ That's my business. I don't have to tell you. (_pause_) Crap, you need your bandages changed.

Libby grabs the cart and begins changing the bandages. Dean studies her face. She avoids eye contact with him.

Dean: (_softly)_ So, you're really not a bad guy?

Libby: (_laughs softly, smiling_) No...(_looks at Dean_) I guess you aren't either, huh?

Dean shakes his head. They keep eye contact. Suddenly, Libby's eyes go wide.

Dean: What?

Libby: Oh, my God!

Libby drops the bandages and runs out of the room, down the hall to room 316. She opens the door, goes in and quickly closes it. Her gaze falls on somthing and her eyes go fierce.

Libby: (_fiercely_) You.

Standing by John is a man in a black robe. Sam is pushed against the wall, being strangled by an unseen source. John lays helpless, also being force down. The man smiles evily.

Demon: Hello, Elizabeth.

(commercial break)

* * *

**Sorry, guys. Guess I'm not going to get the last part up right now. Maybe later tonight. My brother needs the computer. Please review with thoughts, comments, sugguestions, ANYTHING!**


	5. Part 5

**Alrighty people. Here's the last installment of Episode one of my version of Season 2. It's kind of short, but I went through some writers block on this part. Here we go:**

**

* * *

**

Scene: Return to John's hospital room.

Libby: Get out.

Demon: Now, Elizabeth, is that any way to treat family? (_Sam looks shocked_)

Libby: You're not my family! Now get out!

Demon: (_smiling evily_) Why so angry, Elizabeth?

Libby: (_looking distraught_) You know why, now leave!

Demon smiles menacingly. Looks to Sam, who is released from his grasp. Sam makes an effort to grab Demon but he disappears. He looks from John to Libby. Libby is a mix between upset and angry.

Libby: (_to John_) I'm getting you two a room together.

Cut to:

A bigger hospital room with 2 beds. John and Dean are in them, John by the window. Sam is sitting in a chair between them. Libby is standing by the window, looking out.

Sam: (_to John, trying to be quiet_) Dad, will you please tell us what's going on? Who is she?

Libby: (_still looking out window_) I'm right here. If you want to talk about me you don't have to try to whisper. I have excellent hearing.

Sam mumbles something to Dean under his breath.

Libby: I heard that, Jackass!

Dean begins to laugh. John motions for him to stop.

Dean: (_clearing throat_) Yeah, Dad. What's going on?

John: Uh...Libby? Do you want to explain to them or shall I?

Libby doesn't answer right away. She continues to stare out the window then she closes her eyes and places a hand on the window. Mumbling words under her breath, she blesses the room. The windows and walls turn a vibrant green color and then return to normal. She turns.

Libby: (_looks at watch_) I have to go. My shift ended 20 minutes ago. I blessed the room. Nothing should be able to harm you. I'll be back later to check on you guys. (_walks to door. To sam_) Do not leave this room. (_leaves quickly_)

Sam and Dean: Dad?

John: (_hesitant_) I'm sorry guys, but not until Libby gives me the go-ahead.

Cut to:

A townhouse neighborhood. Libby is walking down the sidewalk. She stops at the stoop of one of the houses, picks up a paper, and walks in.

Cut to:

Inside: Libby puts her keys and paper on a table by the door. In the background, a girl is heard, squealing. Libby stops at the base of the stairs.

Libby: Jessie? I'm home! (_hears squeals_) Jessie? (_smiles_) I thought I told you that you had to go to Julian's to do that...? (_squealing continues, Libby grows cautious_) Jessie?

Libby, panicked, runs up the stairs to a room. The door is locked. In one smooth move she kicks open the door

Cut to:

Inside: The Demon is standing next to a Spanish girl, JESSIE.

Demon: A Dios mio. (_menacing smile_)

Libby: Jessie! You bastard!

Libby lunges for Jessie but both her and the Demon vanish in a puff of smoke.

Libby: Jessie! No!

(end Episode 1)

* * *

**So...? Thoughts on episode 1? I've begun to write episode two, but I've already run into some writers block. But don't worry, because part 1 is almost finished and I should have that one up by tomorrow night. Hopefully...well...Review, please! **


End file.
